1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance. Image quality and size are two of the most important characteristics for an imaging lens.
However, in optical lens design, to reduce proportionally a size of an imaging lens with good image quality is insufficient to obtain a miniaturized imaging lens with good image quality since material properties and a yield rate of assembly should also be considered.
Therefore, technical difficulties of a miniaturized imaging lens are higher than those of traditional imaging lenses. Producing an imaging lens that meets requirements of consumer electronic products with satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.